In general, a hydraulic excavator as a construction machine used for an excavating operation of earth and sand is configured by an auto-motive vehicle body and a working mechanism provided in a front portion side of the vehicle body to be capable of tilting up and down. A relatively compact hydraulic excavator called a miniature excavator is regularly configured to cover an operator's seat provided in the vehicle body with a canopy to restrict rain water, snow and the like (hereinafter, called rain water) to fall on an operator who gets on the operator's seat.
This kind of canopy is configured by a left front column provided to rise in a left front side of an operator's seat, a right front column provided to rise in a right front side of the operator's seat, a left rear column provided to rise in a left rear side of the operator's seat, a right rear column provided to rise in a right rear side of the operator's seat, a left connecting beam extending in the front-rear direction to connect the left front column and the left rear column, a right connecting beam extending in the front-rear direction to connect the right front column and the right rear column, and a roof plate provided between the left connecting beam and the right connecting beam to extend in the front-rear direction for covering an upper side of the operator's seat with (Patent Document 1).
In this conventional art, a projection portion is provided in a front portion side of the roof plate forming part of the canopy to extend in the left-right direction, and is designed to block rain water, which has fallen on the roof plate from the projection portion, at the front side of the roof plate. On the other hand, a hook is provided in each of the right connecting beam and the left connecting beam to hook (engage) a lifting tool such as a wire, thus lifting the canopy with the hook.